Del odio al amor, ¿Solo un paso?
by Maka Hanato
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo dice odiar a Kuchiki Rukia desde el día en que ella piso el instituto, pero ¿será cierto?, constantes peleas, discusiones sin sentido lo llevan a pensar así, pero cuando un grupo de personas llegan, ¿Sera Ichigo capaz de seguir pensando de esa forma?, con la llegada de Grimmjow todo se complica, pues no parece querer entregar a Rukia, ¿Qué harás ahora Ichigo?


Prólogo

.

.

.

Habían pasado varios años ya desde que ella, Kuchiki Rukia, había abandonado la ciudad de Karakura, sinceramente a pesar de ser un sitio muy tranquilo y sencillo, le resultaba muy agradable de ver, tenia paisajes hermosos y una atmosfera apacible.

Pero ahora se encontraba en un bullicioso internado para adinerados, tratando de ayudar a su mejor amiga Inoue Orihime, en sus problemas amorosos. Pero es que era ella misma quien se revolvía, a veces se preguntaba qué tan lista era la muchacha.

Inoue Orihime era una chica de diecisiete años preciosa, tenía un largo y sedoso cabello naranja muy bien cuidado, unos ojos grandes y expresivos de tonalidad grisácea, alta estatura y un cuerpo que cualquiera envidiaría. Era muy inocente, amable y exageradamente alegre.

Kuchiki Rukia por su parte, era tan o más hermosa que Inoue, de largos y sedosos cabellos negros muy bien cuidados, de piel tan blanca como la de una muñeca de porcelana, estatura normal, de grandes y enigmáticos ojos azul violáceo, delgada y de cuerpo envidiable. Su carácter difería un poco de su apariencia de ángel inofensivo, era una experta en artes marciales y kendo, solía ser siempre algo arisca con las personas, pero siempre respetuosa.

-No sé qué hare…-murmuro Inoue tratando de saltar por la ventana del tercer piso de la academia, siendo detenida a tiempo por Rukia, quien le metió un leve coscorrón en la cabeza.

-No seas imprudente. –la regaño con cierta molestia, al mismo tiempo que ella trataba de evitar hacer pucheros.

Ambas se quedaron paradas a mitad del pasillo del tercer edificio de la academia "Las noches", mirándose de forma intuitiva, bueno, Inoue solo trataba de correr a la ventana de vez en cuando.

Rukia termino por suspirar, alisándose la falda tableada blanca que no era ni tan corta ni tan larga, un largo medio perfecto. Inoue se giro bruscamente como buscando algo.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –pregunto la pelinegra hastiada, mientras la peli naranja la tomaba de las manos ilusionada.

-¡Acabo de verlo pasar! –musito de forma soñadora, mientras Rukia buscaba al susodicho con la mirada por el largo del pasillo, ¿Estaba Orihime loca o qué demonios le pasaba? –Por la ventana. –aclaro sonriente, arrastrando a la Kuchiki para que pudiera vislumbrarlo en las canchas de soccer jugando con Grimmjow.

-¡Oí, Rukia! –saludo el peli azul de nombre impronunciable desde abajo, sonriendo de esa forma tan extraña que la hacían sonreír.

-Hola, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow. –devolvió el saludo sonriéndole a ambos, aunque el pelinegro de obres verdes solo asintió con la cabeza, mientras regresaban a su partido. Rukia se giro y encontró a Inoue a veinte pasos lejos de la ventana. La chica estuvo tentada a reír.

-¡Te dije que ahí estaba Ulquiorra! –exclamo mientras trataba de calmar el sonrojo que la hacía parecer un tomate maduro, echándose aire con la mano.

-Mejor vámonos. –susurro comenzando su camino de retorno a los dormitorios. Inoue la siguió de cerca.

El camino estuvo silencioso, a pesar de que la peli naranja murmuraba cosas extrañas acerca de extraterrestres, robots, clones y sabrá que tanta cosa más.

-¡Eso es! –expreso de pronto, asustándola a ella y de paso a la cuidadora, que miro a Inoue con extrañeza. -¡Me abdujeron los extraterrestres y me implantaron un chip para hacer no se qué cosas conmigo, por eso me he sentido tan extraña últimamente! –razono mientras pasaba de largo a su amiga y a Kuroba Mizuki, la encargada.

-¿Qué le pasa? –pregunto la joven mujer de aproximadamente veinticinco años apuntando al lugar en el que recientemente había estado la chica.

Rukia se encogió de hombros.

-A saber, hoy está un poco rara, no le haga caso. –suspiro la pelinegra. –Hasta luego Mizuki-san. –se despidió con la mano antes de subir las escaleras al segundo piso, en donde estaba la habitación que compartía con Inoue y con Kiyomine Matsuri, una chica muy amable de catorce años.

-Bienvenida, Rukia-nee.-saludo Matsuri, terminando de recoger su ondulado cabello celeste en una coleta alta, mientras sus ojos verde esmeralda la miraban con alegría. Rukia le sonrió en respuesta y soltó un escueto, "_Estoy de vuelta_"

Matsuri se levanto del peinador y le dio un amistoso abrazo a la Kuchiki antes de salir por la puerta con una mueca que mezclaba felicidad y nerviosismo. Rukia ladeo la cabeza confundida, antes de buscar a Inoue con la mirada por toda la enorme habitación, encontrándola sentada en la cama con la mirada perdida en una fotografía que se habían tomado en un zoológico hacia dos años.

-¿Inoue? –la joven levanto la vista del cuadro antes de sonreír.

-El fin de semana te vas, ¿verdad? –la pregunta tomo por sorpresa a la Kuchiki que simplemente asintió con la cabeza levemente, antes de escuchar los sollozos de Inoue.

-¿Por eso estabas más extraña de lo usual? –pregunto la pelinegra con desdén, mientras observaba a Inoue asentir con la cabeza. –No te preocupes, pasaremos todo el día de mañana juntas con los muchachos, no tienes porque llorar. –murmuro la oji violeta con una sonrisa alegre. -¡Vayamos a divertirnos al centro comercial! –ofreció decidida, no dejaría a Inoue triste. Le parecía algo extraño el comportamiento de Inoue desde la mañana y sabía que no era precisamente del todo culpa de Ulquiorra.

-E-está bien…

.

.

.

Y allí se encontraba ahora, despidiéndose de todos y abordando el avión que la llevaría de vuelta a Karakura, no quería irse, había hecho su vida en aquel sitio y ahora de buenas a primeras se lo arrebataban para que asistiese al instituto de Karakura, "Soul society" , un instituto tan prestigiado académicamente como lo era Las noches.

Rukia suspiro y miro la fotografía que llevaba en sus manos, en ella aparecían Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Inoue, Matsuri e inclusive Ichimaru-sensei. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios, el día anterior el director de la institución Aizen Sousuke había organizado una gran fiesta de despedida para ella, alegando que estaba dejando ir a su mejor estudiante.

Una fiesta en la que todos habían participado para organizar y poder verla por última vez, después de todo una de las chicas más populares e inteligentes estaba dejando la institución y aun y con su carácter frio y distante, los había ayudado a todos de diferentes maneras.

Rukia hecho una última mirada a los amigos que estaba dejando y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en ciertas tres personitas que harían un gran alboroto al verla regresar sin decir nada, después de todo, esa había sido la petición que le había hecho a su hermano mayor Byakuya.

-Adiós, chicos. –murmuro antes de que el avión despegara, no sabía exactamente cuando los volvería a ver, pero estaba ansiosa de regresar a su amada ciudad, no estaba segura porque, pero comenzaba a sentirse impaciente.

.

.

.

Lunes por la mañana y el ya se encontraba corriendo por culpa de su padre loco que tenía algo contra los despertadores normales. ¿Por qué no podía comprar solo un despertador y ya?

¡Oh, pero claro que no!, siempre terminaban rotos en el piso del patio a causa de la cabra loca de su padre, ¡Y siempre tenía que ir corriendo por las peleas y empujones!, gracias al viejo inútil.

Kurosaki Ichigo, de casi dieciocho años, de alborotados cabellos naranjas, ojos avellanas, muy alto y ceño siempre fruncido, era tan guapo como un modelo, pero su carácter de pocos amigos mataba mucho de su atractivo.

Y mientras entraba corriendo al aula, noto que había llegado muy a tiempo, afortunadamente. Soltó un ligero suspiro y continuo con tranquilidad al haberlo comprobado. No estaba muy seguro de si quería saber porque Ukitake-sensei se tardaba tanto, pero prefería esperar.

-Buenos días. –la odiosa voz de Dokugamine Riruka lleno sus oídos, mientras trataba inútilmente de ignorarla. La chica era muy hermosa y todo, pero era demasiado creída y fastidiosa para la salud de cualquiera.

-¡Silencio! –la voz del amable Sensei lo salvo de la loca y por fin tuvo la pasividad que buscaba, mientras miraba a la ventana. –Hoy como sabrán entra una alumna nueva, así que quiero respeto para ella, ¿entendido?

Ichigo logro escuchar la risita burlona de Renji, el gesto desaprobatorio de Ishida logro vislumbrarlo por el reflejo de la ventana y el sonido de "no me importa en lo absoluto", de Hitsugaya Toushiro.

-Pasa. –en menos de cinco segundos el caos se armo en todo el aula, acompañado de una exclamación de sorpresa por parte de sus tres amigos.

-¡Rukia! –gritaron al mismo tiempo, mientras se levantaban apartando sus sillas al instante de forma brusca.

Ichigo se giro curioso y su vista se encontró con la divertida de ella, que trataba inútilmente de guardar la calma.

-Hola, hola, estoy de vuelta. –sonrió enigmática e Ichigo sintió algo extraño dentro de el. -¿Cómo les va, chicos? –pregunto tratando de ocultar la diversión que sentía, pero era inútil y Hitsugaya fue el primero en reaccionar, acercándose a ella para salir luego llevándosela a rastras, para luego ser seguido por Renji y un perturbado Ishida.

¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?

.

.

.

_Continuara…_

_._

_._

_._


End file.
